


Skandinavien

by Protein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 早年发在贴吧的文后来loft也把它屏蔽了就搬过来丁诺历史向，那个时候动画关于丁诺的部分还很少，大部分内容都来自自己找的历史资料...
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Skandinavien

午后温暖的阳光从窗口照进室内，淡淡的奶香弥漫在诺威的客厅中，亚瑟送来的红茶让诺威在午觉过后有了新的活动。香甜的蓝罐曲奇也正好可以当作茶点。诺威对现在缓慢且安宁的生活很满意。  
[你是从什么时候起喜欢上丁马克的？]埃斯兰问这个问题的时候诺威正在向红茶中加入鲜奶。  
[…]诺威长时间的沉默，让埃斯兰甚至以为自己的问题惹恼了哥哥，刚想找别的话题时发现诺威端起了茶杯，若有所思地看着窗外的风景，很久才开口说话[埃斯兰，如果你真的想知道，我可以告诉你这样一个故事。]  
  
我原本以为那是一场不会有结果的单恋。  
  
公元8世纪的时候，北欧人，哦不，那个时候他们被称为诺曼人，寒冷贫瘠的土地上无法种出足以活过冬季的粮食。渔业与工业也并不发达，为了生存他们选择了贸易，当然也抢劫过往的商船或是富庶的沿海村庄。没有人有资格批评这样的行为，在绝对权威的自然面前，人类显得渺小与微不足道。  
诺威第一次见到丁马克，是在一次漫长的旅途中。正无所事事地趴在船头把玩着刚从商船上抢来的水晶球，腥咸的海风吹得诺威昏昏欲睡。想不明白凯尔特人对这种东西的信赖，诺威带着玩乐的性质学着当地人的做法摆弄了起来，很快的一艘远处的航船进入了诺威的视线。  
速度比诺威想象得快许多，诺威很快便看到疑似船长的人站在船头。金色的短发被海风肆意地嘲弄着，维京人传统的服饰，以及桀骜不驯的笑容。对方仿佛注意到视线似地朝诺威这边望来，惊得诺威险些就将水晶球丢进海里。然而船并没有向他们这边驶来，突然掉转方向的航船向边驶去。诺威重新拿起水晶球，金发的男人仿佛在挑选战利品，银质的酒杯，嵌满宝石的皇冠被他随意地丢置脚边，嘴角上扬的弧度让人倾心。  
海洋上的旅行总是单调得让人心烦，即便是充满了冒险精神的维京人。诺威在洗劫了一个沿海村庄后下令返航。  
一天中诺威最喜欢傍晚，夕阳的余晖将天空染成赤红色，燃烧的云朵成为海上最壮美的景观。夜晚来得很快，火烧云退净后弦月高挂空中，北十字星指引着航船驶回故乡。  
  
斯堪的那维亚半岛冬天极冷，尤其是挪威的北部，漫长的冬季里诺威唯一的娱乐项目就是欣赏极光，变幻着色彩与形状的光芒，传说是黎明的化身。  
漫长的冬季在不经意间就过去了，春季人们开始了耕种。这时的诺威显得有些无聊，他常一个人坐在悬崖边发呆，或是睡一个午觉。  
春天的某个午后诺威难得地在酒馆里闲坐，从窗口向外望去刚好可以看到港口，稀稀落落的船只偶尔靠岸卸货或是装载些物资。诺威望着来往的船只发呆，只见有一艘船从远处驶来。靠岸的航船上走下很多海员，他们嬉笑着，勾肩搭背，将一袋钱币抛给岸上的小贩，交谈一阵之后小贩便拿着钱离开。船长最后从船上下来，穿着精致的衣服，金色的短发，以及桀骜不驯的笑容。  
大概是在哪里见过吧，诺威漫不经心地看着窗外，搜寻着回忆。温暖的风吹过斯堪的那维亚半岛，诺威困乏地揉了揉双眼，不愿再想便伴着酒香小憩了一会。温柔的梦境里诺威想起了男人的来历，海洋上的王者，维京人的骁勇与狂放。  
  
茶杯早已不再冒热气，诺威起身离开了沙发，很多事情若不去回想便极其容易忘记。他太过于习惯丁马克的存在，以至于差点忘记最初的感情。  
  
后来，我常看到他，但每次都是擦身而过，散发着太阳香气的男人，身边永远不乏追随者。  
8世纪末，诺威开始侵袭爱尔兰，起初只是像以前一样的小股骚扰，相对于挪威而言更靠南方的爱尔兰温暖且物产丰富，成了很好的侵略目标。渐渐地不再满足于小打小闹似地骚扰，诺威对爱尔兰展开了大规模的军事征服活动。  
  
茫茫的白雾遮蔽了大半的视线，诺威如往常一般慵懒地趴船头，远处的航船若隐若现。诺威并不打算去顾虑这些事情，他的船员会把一切都打理得很好。然而甲板上急促的脚步声却打断了他的闲适。  
[前方两股船队相遇。]副官不带过多感情色彩地向诺威报告，冷漠地阐述着自己的看法[属下觉得还是绕开他们比较好。]  
诺威默许了副官的意见，但是维京人的血液让他对前方发生的一切充满了好奇。[不用绕太远。]说罢诺威向自己的房间走去，如果用上次的水晶球或许能看到点什么…  
上次玩乐性质的试验让诺威对这个小东西留下了好感，手指轻滑过光滑的球面，慢慢地雾气朦胧的景象开始显现，隐约间诺威看到船只被系在一起，跳板被人架在了船头。剑拔弩张，没有任何人敢轻易地去挑战。慢慢的人群分成两排，一个扛着长斧的高大身影从迷雾中走出，踏上跳板。  
他将面对这样一个命运，杀光对手，或者战死。诺威好奇于对方是个怎样的男人能够如此轻松地面对这种命运。雾气好像有些退散然而还是看不清那人的脸，沉重的战斧在他手中仿佛没有重量，轻易地被高举过头，轻松地劈向对手。诺威可以想象到被战斧击中的人是怎样四分五裂。他灵巧地躲过众多攻击，却终究被人从背后偷袭成功。瞬间的疼痛让他大叫出声，奋力地转身，如野兽般直接咬上偷袭者的脖颈…  
阳光被斧子的利刃反射，有些刺眼。诺威仿佛可以听见金属之间强烈的撞击声，以及男人的粗野的吼叫声。清晨的雾气完全退净，男人金色的短发被汗水与鲜血染脏，身上到处染血。斗殴不知持续了多久，过程中男人也被砍伤，胸口，手臂，腹部，鲜血不停地向外冒，Berserker，诺威所能想到的只有这个词，如神话所描述的一般，没有恐惧与痛苦，以超强的肉体疯狂地斩杀对手。  
太阳完全从云中显现，诺威无法相信自己所看见的，男人浑身浴血，他高举敌军将领的头颅，随手抛入大海。将唇角的血迹舔去，重新露出桀骜的笑容。或许他只是在享受征战的过程，享受征服的快感。诺威可以听见如海浪般汹涌的欢呼声，他望向窗外，航船已经远离了自己视野。  
  
后来诺威开始忙于对爱尔兰的侵略，以及向更北部的探险，关于丁马克的大部分消息来源于水手间的传言…  
包括793年他突临位于英格兰北部沿海之外的林第斯法恩庙岛，如同往常一样将整座岛洗劫一空，并将修道院付之一炬。至于那些修道士，水手们嬉笑着略过了关于他们的情节，然而诺威不用想也知道，那些可怜人儿的结局。  
[那是对信奉基督教的英格兰的肉体与灵魂发动了双重攻击，可怜的亚瑟他当年还是个孩子，在不列颠岛上躲藏着，他稚嫩的双臂怎么可能承受住丁马克的巨斧。]诺威冷笑着想起这点时正在清理从凯尔特人那里收缴来的又一批财宝，这个弱肉强食的世界并没有多少怜悯…  
就像丁马克在820年将目标定为亚瑟一样，那只是因为他没有在弗朗西斯那里得到便宜而已。他们成功地登陆了弗里斯兰，冲破了塞纳河防线，直驱法兰克王国。沿途的村庄成了他们铁蹄下的牺牲品。然而，训练有素的法兰克人阻止了他们的脚步…  
  
落日的夕阳再次染红天际，丁马克登上了返航的船只，海风拂过他金色的短发，他看见海岸上弗朗西斯傲慢的笑容，手中的玫瑰比鲜血更耀眼。浅金色的长发随风摇曳，丁马克很难将他与刚才那些难缠的军队相联系，人数众多且组织严密。  
[我会再来的，弗朗西斯，希望你下次还能保持这个表情！]丁马克向岸上的男人喊去，他在这片土地上嗅到的不只是财富，还有能够尽情征战的血腥味。他很想和弗朗西斯拼个你死我活，然而他们都是国家，以利益放在首位的他还是选择去别的地方找更容易得手的猎物。  
他不会忘记这块土地，下次再来的时候他将成为这里的主人。  
  
诺威进入了一段繁忙的日子，他再也没有过多的时间去看窗外的风景，水晶球也在某次不经意的把玩时掉进了海里。诺威并不打算再去找一个类似的玩意，爱尔兰宜人的气候让他一次又一次光临，当然伴随而来的是一次又一次的掠夺。诺威并不介意那些修道士对他的评价，死神也好，异教徒也好只要他的人民不用在冬天忍受饥寒交迫的苦难…  
大海将成群的维京海盗推向爱尔兰，自此再也没有港口，要塞，堡垒和城堡，支援他们已被潮涌般的侵略者所吞噬…  
  
[已经很晚了，我们下次再说吧]诺威看了看墙上的挂钟，提议埃斯兰应该早点就寝。  
[我去煮咖啡。]埃斯兰拒绝了诺威的提议，他想要知道更多，虽然从时间角度推算不久之后诺威就在极北的冰岛找到了他，但是孩子的自己对那时候的记忆模糊不清。  
  
后来，丁马克这个名字在海盗间传开，然而当时我并不知道丁马克就是我在海上看到的那个男人。我们第一次遇见时在1000年的时候，10世纪末的时候我认识了一个叫奥拉夫.特拉戈瓦森的海盗。他答应帮我守护这个国家，但是很遗憾没有几年它就在斯伏尔德岛海战中丧生。  
他告诉过我这样一个故事…  
关于991年在英格兰东塞克斯海边的马尔顿小城。  
8月庞大的龙船军队席卷了东海岸，充足的雨水让他们借势眼黑水河通过了旧罗马要塞，登上了诺希岛。  
按照以往的做法他们会向岛上的居民索要黄金作为撤军的理由。然而岛上的领主布利特诺斯并不打算这么做，他拒绝为马尔顿城支付赎金。他派手下紧密地看守着狭长的堤道，以防海盗们跨国堤道成功登陆。  
充沛的雨水已经将一部分的堤道淹没，丁马克烦躁地在船上走来走去，闷湿的雨季原本就让他心烦，塞克逊人又不断地耗费着他的耐心。渐渐地两边甚至打起了口水仗，所剩不多的耐性让丁马克仿佛触动了某根弦，只要轻轻的挑拨就会瞬间爆发。  
终于战争还是在一个黎明开始了，弓箭如雨地射来，维京人巨大且厚重的盾牌将它们尽数挡下。他们的弓箭手整齐地站成一排，点火的弓箭疯狂地向城墙射去，瞬间一片火海。塞克逊人的弓箭提前用完，打开的城门中走出一群手持长矛的男人，撕杀就此开始。长矛和剑向敌人的盾牌砍去，任何一个裂口都会以风卷残云之势将下面的敌人消灭。  
布利特诺斯领主成了维京海盗进攻的焦点，英勇的男人将一个个靠近他的海盗击倒，他身边的护卫向海盗们投掷长矛。  
没有人敢靠近，丁马克提着长剑走出人群。铠甲包裹着他的身体，海蓝色的眼眸中流露出杀戮的气息。并不是中世纪教养良好的决斗，嗜血的刀剑相交，金属剧烈的撞击声，摩擦产生的些许火星。布利提诺斯明智地选择借力打力，从体力上他永远比不过这个熊一样的男人。  
[喂，我们单独较量下如何？]丁马克向对手喊道，这并不是个理智的提议。  
[…]布利特诺斯并没有给予任何回答，额头的鲜血顺着雨水一起滑落，滑过他的嘴角，铁锈味充斥着口腔。  
[我可当你默认了。]说罢，丁马克的长剑奋力地挥去，金属撞击的声音被突然的雷声淹没，然而撞击产生的震动却让布利特诺斯的双手发麻。他无法相信，眼前这个和自己一样满身是伤的男人还可以拥有这样的力量。  
[啪！]剑刃断裂的声响让布利特诺斯倒吸一口冷气，还没有完全反应过来自己已经被打倒了地上，溅起的泥水打在脸上，断剑飞得很远，他看见金发的男人居高临下地望着自己，胜利的喜悦已经写满…  
有人看到了这一幕，惊吓地想要逃离战场，忙乱中骑上了布利特诺斯的马，士兵们看到主帅的战马载人逃离了战场，慌乱的脚步让队形涣散，维京人们乘机攻入了盾墙。赛克逊人最后的反抗被轻易地瓦解。  
[早这样不就好了。]丁马克对奥拉夫调皮地眨了下眼睛，胜利的喜悦让他忘记了所有的烦心。  
按照以往的习俗，布利特诺斯的头颅被斩下当作海盗们的战利品之一。  
东岸被海盗们继续掠夺，所有的抵抗都成了徒劳。直到名叫坎特伯雷德大主教来找奥拉夫。虔诚的基督教徒，满心地想要控诉这些海盗的行为…  
  
诺威看到在沙发上昏昏沉沉的埃斯兰，轻笑着离开座位，不一会儿抱着柔软的毛毯回到了书房。埃斯兰静悄悄地睡着了，灰白色的眼睫毛搭拢着…  
亲爱的先生如果您还想将这个故事听下去，那请您稍稍平静下焦躁的心，如您所见，这段爱情原本就是在不平等的关系上开始。  
  
公元1000年  
那是我第一次知道那个男人就是丁马克，战败的奥拉夫选择坠海自杀，而我成为了俘虏。斯夫尔德岛被丁马克全线占领，和丁马克在一起的是个不苟言笑的高大男子——贝瓦尔德，像是他的手下，但是对他并不十分恭敬。  
[你就是诺威？]丁马克的声音居高临下地传来，骄傲的不可一世，[要加入我们吗，还是选择和那个男人一样？]说着他撇了一眼波涛汹涌的海洋，轻蔑地仿佛一切在他的掌握之中…  
诺威抬起头直视那张脸，和多少次遥远的窥探一样，棱角分明，金色的短发以及蔚蓝色的眼眸，写满了骄傲的自信，轻狂的笑意，勇猛的无畏…  
所有的感情混杂在一起，诺威开始明白，奥拉夫失败的原因，他生来就是王者，无人能敌…  
诺威将右手放于胸前，海浪撞击礁石发出巨大的声响，他不知道丁马克又没有听见他所说的，[…誓死效忠…]  
当阳光完全穿透乌云，维京人的帆张满风，洋流将他们送往故乡，诺威回到了最开始的时光，趴在船头看海浪拍打船身，海鸟飞过他们的头顶，偶尔的有鱼群游过…  
[诺威，]丁马克斜倚着栏杆，人有风吹乱自己的头发，微薄的嘴唇有些苍白，长时间的旅途让他看起来疲惫不堪，但眼神中人有一股火焰在不断燃烧。  
闻声抬头的诺威有些迷蒙地看着眼前的人，然而对方却没有继续说话，太阳照射在脸上有些微微发痒，诺威复而闭上双眼时听见海员们的欢呼声，大抵是看见陆地了，漫长的旅途是思乡之情蔓延…  
然而，他又要什么时候才能回到故国呢？  
  
斯堪的那维亚，蛮夷的诞生地  
腥咸的海风从远古吹来  
吹拂过这片冰凉的大地  
为了存活而不得不向残酷的海洋挑战  
没有了怜悯之心  
没有了死亡的恐惧  
从远古而来  
  
船只靠岸，陆地上的居民开始帮着将船上的货物搬运下来，丁马克离开人群向不远处的悬崖走去，处于好奇心诺威悄然地跟随其后…  
诺威小心翼翼地靠近男人，皮靴踩在草地上发出细碎的响声。男人听见了响动，瞬间转身，长剑顺势从腰间拔出直接驾在了诺威的脖子上，不给任何空隙。看清来人后丁马克将剑收回，颇为责难地皱了皱眉…  
[这里的风景很漂亮不是吗？]丁马克重新转过身去，背对着诺威，然而那里只有悬崖而已，野草从石缝中生长出来，开出不知名的花，没有漂亮的颜色更没有香气。往下望便是汹涌的海浪以及礁石堆…  
诺威选择了一贯的沉默，他开始思念开满欧石楠的故乡，然而现在诺威不得不选择住进一个陌生的城堡，和陌生的人一起…  
  
夜幕降临的很快，城堡里开始了狂欢，丁马可用酒精冲刷着自己的喉咙，肠胃。直到再也分辨不清眼前的事物。贝瓦尔德显得有些神经质似地紧张，面部没有过多的表情，一口紧接一口地喝着杯中的液体…  
诺威将餐盘上的烤肉切开，抹着牛油的面包看起来可口诱人…  
  
[啪！]酒杯摔在地上发出清脆的响声，诺威顺着声音的方向看过去，贝瓦尔德阴沉的脸以及丁马克嚣张的笑容。丁马克的匕首抵着贝瓦尔德的咽喉，与此同时贝瓦尔德的剑刃早就贴在丁马克的脸颊上。所有人都想没有看见似地继续狂欢…  
之看见丁马克将匕首收回，但当贝瓦尔德的剑刃离开的一刹那，丁马克的左拳就挥上了对方的右脸。一个错身，贝瓦尔德接住挥来的拳头，向后一拽，丁马克整个人被甩了出去…  
剧烈的与墙撞击的声响让诺威整个人都惊了一惊。  
走上前去想要再补给丁马克一脚的贝瓦尔德，左脚被人抓住，整个拽倒在地上。丁马克反扑上去，匕首钉在了贝瓦尔德右脸边的地面上…  
[跟我斗，贝瓦尔德你还早。]说着，丁马克露出一个得逞的笑意，走回自己的座位上，重新拿起了酒杯。  
贝瓦尔德从地上站起，拍落了灰尘后也回到自己的位置上。一直看着整个过程的除了诺威以外还有斯汉一世，对于两人像孩子一样的打闹报以无奈的笑容。  
  
诺威紫水晶的眼眸和丁马克的相遇时显得有些茫然，盛大的宴会中诺威始终没有找到一个合适的位置，合适的身份。酒精让人昏昏欲睡，忘记了什么时候被人叫醒，什么时候回到房间…  
  
清晨被窗外的鸟叫声吵醒的诺威疲惫地揉着眼睛，柔软的大床让他贪恋般地不愿意离开。  
换洗的衣物已经被人放在了床头，诺威向窗外望去时看见花园里丁马克正与贝瓦尔德在练剑，虽然从某种意义上讲他们两人只是在打架而已。  
丁马克的剑与拳头毫不迟疑地向贝瓦尔德挥去，每一招都直指要害，金色的短发在阳光的照射下变幻着不同的光泽。贝瓦尔德的剑甚至擦破了丁马克的衣服，但更多的时候是金属与金属间强烈的撞击声。  
斗殴最后是在侍女门将早餐端来时停止的，丁马克坐在庭院的石凳上享受着他一天的开始，诺威也正在这个时候恰巧路过。  
[嘿，诺子，要一起吃早餐吗？]响亮的叫声唤住了诺威，指了指身边的石凳示意诺威过去。  
[不了，丁马克先生，我已经用过早点了。]匆匆离开，诺威下意识地撒了谎，他不想接近那个男人，明明爽朗且单纯却在战场上宛如修罗。  
和最开始窥视时是完全不一样，以一大部分臆想构成的暗恋者真实地出现在你的眼前时，一切都变得有些疯狂。诺威派人将埃斯兰接到了皇宫，丁马克偌大的宫殿里有很多无用的房间。  
  
埃斯兰醒来的时候已经是第二天的清晨，诺威正在煮早上喝的牛奶，烘烤得微微有些焦脆的面包上涂抹着奶酪。这总是让埃斯兰想起和丁马克住在一起的日子，那个男人每天早晨都会准备好丰盛的早餐。虽然印象不是很深刻，但这也是丁马克留给埃斯兰的不多的好感之一。  
[昨晚你讲到哪了？]埃斯兰拿起一块面包放入口中，奶酪瞬间融化香甜而富有回味。  
[你还记得第一次见到丁马克时吗？]诺威答非所问似地回答道，将加热后的牛奶倒入杯中，杯口升起了袅袅的白烟。  
埃斯兰耸了耸肩，他与丁马克第一次见面的时候还是个孩子，什么都不记得。诺威喝了一口牛奶开始继续这个漫长的故事…  
  
公元1014年，克朗塔夫战役，抢回都柏林的爱尔兰人继续向诺威的海盗们发出反击，诺威很难想象这个瘦弱的孩子会掀起如此强烈的反抗。他粗重的眉毛下面瞩目率的眼眸中名为复仇的火焰熊熊燃烧。最后诺威再也不能踏上爱尔兰土地。  
缺失了爱尔兰对诺威而言就是缺失了冬季的一大部分粮食，他只能频繁地袭击一些保护措施落后的小岛，然而这些小岛也并没有过多的资源供他们掠夺…  
  
两年以后，克努特大帝攻占了英格兰全境，小小的‘丹麦区’早就满足不了他的胃口。丁马克踏上英格兰岛时夏日雾霭迷蒙蒙的伦敦。他并不知道丁马克心里盘算着些什么，突然天空开始落雨，并不是很大却足以打湿人们的衣服。丁马克一个人在雨中行走，头发贴敷着脸颊，冰凉的雨水冲刷着他的躯体。他在不远处的岔路口看见亚瑟，撑着伞仿佛在等谁。  
[嘿，亚瑟。]丁马克打了个招呼，粗眉毛的孩子警惕地看了他一眼，最后小心翼翼地向他靠近。  
[你会好好对待我的人民吧。]孩童的声音在雨水声中有些模糊，但足以辨认。  
丁马克扯了扯嘴角什么也没有说，至此‘北海大帝国’建立。  
  
诺威坐在庭院里给埃斯兰念故事时侍从们匆匆地在回廊里来回跑动，[大概是出海的人回来了。]诺威的手指掠过埃斯兰灰白色的发梢，安抚着他因不安而一直挥舞的小手。金属盔甲撞击的声音引得他好奇地往外张望，诺威顺着埃斯兰望去的方向看见丁马克的身影。盔甲上沾着血污，猩红色的披风残破不堪。  
诺威转身子，将埃斯兰的注意力重新吸引到自己手上的故事里。北欧众神，精灵，灵魂，矮人…  
埃斯兰水灵灵的眼睛还是不愿意往自己这边看时诺威不得不叹了口气。将厚重的书本合上，牵起埃斯兰的手离开了庭院。而埃斯兰显然不是很情愿地被诺威带走，或许这孩子日后地暴力因素就是小时候看到太多而造成的。  
  
I begyndelsen var der kun mennesket og naturen. Mennesket kom med kors og koerte de hedenske til udkanten af Jorden.[注1]  
  
丁马克快步地走向大厅，身上的伤口拉扯着他的神经，他受够了基督教的教规，即便在出海的时候还要恪守的戒律。虽然这一切从哈拉尔王那儿就开始，丁马克觉得自己无畏的灵魂正在被戒律吞噬，直到他自己变成一个彻头彻尾的基督徒。  
他并不讨厌那个爱吃蓝莓的国王，但是对于基督教的传入，丁马克真的不敢苟同。他决定好好和克努特谈谈，虽然前几次都以无果为结局。  
厚重的大门被丁马克推开时里面的人正在商讨些什么，突然射入的光线让所有人的注意力都集聚到丁马克身上。克努特大帝颇为苦恼地看着自己这个从来不守规矩的国家，撇着眉毛开口问道[你有什么事吗，丁马克？]  
[不，什么也没有。]丁马克不打算直接谈及，径直走到自己的位置上，他可以看见教皇非常不愉快的眼神，他并不记得自己又在哪个特殊的日子又在做了什么。话题在丁马克坐到位置上之后继续，大抵是又要在哪儿建一个修道院之类，每每丁马克听到这些都不由觉得头疼。  
[我亲爱的教皇大人，我拼死拼活地出海打仗可不是为了给您建更大的房子。]终于按耐不住地丁马克开口，声色甚至有些阴沉。很显然丁马克的话将所有人的注意力都吸引到了他与教皇两人之间。  
[修道院是为了将基督教更好的传播到这片土地上，我的孩子。]教皇虽然依旧保持着慈爱的笑容，但丁马克知道笑里藏刀大抵就是这个表情。  
[不过您提出的费用怎么听都觉得像是在造宫殿呢。]丁马克的话引得很多王公们纷纷点头，谁都不喜欢被束缚，自由惯了的王族中有很大一部分站在丁马克这边。然而碍于克努特大帝又不便开口。  
[雄伟的建筑让人更好地领会到基督的神力…]  
[哦，得了吧教皇大人，听着就像是个骗子将杂草塞到了漂亮的盒子里充当宝物。]丁马克迅速地打断了教皇的话，尖刻得连自己都无法相信。  
[起码，他可以让你懂些规矩，丁马克。]克努特大帝的声音打断了两人的争执，丁马克极其不情愿地撇了撇嘴。但克努特让他不便再说些什么，于是在沉默中，又一个富丽堂皇的教堂建起…  
  
要知道，人是不可能胜过万能的主的，不光是丁马克，连我，贝瓦尔德都一样，灵魂被不断地侵蚀，基督的神力贯穿我们的身体，异教徒被驱逐到了世界的尽头…  
  
夜风微凉，星辰将大地点亮，深黛的夜空弦月高挂，刚刚安顿下埃斯兰的诺威并不打算立刻回到自己的房间，皇宫的西面可以看到后海，夜晚的海面总是让诺威有无限的联想，关于人鱼的传说，那美丽的妖精随着月色出现在海岸，美丽的歌声吸引着海员，吸引着冒险家的灵魂…  
海浪拍打礁石的声响开始变得清晰，本以为不会有人的后海早已被人占据，夜色暗得分辨不出那人的相貌，诺威将被风吹乱的发丝勾回耳后。大概是在饮酒，诺威看到多个酒壶被弃置一边，显得孤独而失落。一不留神，诺威踢到了小石块，细碎的与地面撞击的声音吸引了身影的注意。  
[诺子？]  
[丁马克先生…]诺威吃力地辨别着昏暗的人影，他甚至难以想象丁马克是如何在黑暗中一眼看清自己。  
[夜色很美不是吗？]丁马克挪了挪身子，示意诺威在自己的身边坐下，[可是，有些人更喜欢被宝石装饰的房屋…]说道一半丁马克无奈地轻笑起来。  
诺威小心地在丁马克身边坐下，[不愉快吗？]诺威少有地首先打破了沉默，海风吹拂着每一个毛孔，舒张着生命力。[奥汀的人民，忘记了他们的梦想，忘记了瓦尔哈拉才是他们的故乡…]诺威望着前方，潮汐涌动，星光照射在海面之上…  
[从远古开始的信奉。]丁马克将手中的酒壶顺手抛进了海里，浪花很快淹没了它的踪迹，[异教徒。]丁马克的嘴角开始上扬，如同看到猎物的野兽般的眼睛，熠熠生辉…  
  
然而，一切得不快都被一场突然的噩耗打破。  
  
航船还没有完全靠岸，丁马克便从甲板上跳下船，海水没过他的膝盖，丁马克的心情就像伦敦的雾天一样糟糕，他阴郁的表情让人不敢靠近。丁马克并不常来不列颠岛，但是相反的克努特好像很喜欢这里似地，自从攻下英格兰岛后便很少再回北欧的故乡。  
[我不想和你再争执些什么，亚瑟，虽然你们擅自将陛下的遗体下葬。]丁马克看到港口等着自己的青年时并没有打招呼，直接将话题引向正题。  
[如果是陛下自己要求的呢？]亚瑟撇着粗重的眉毛，祖母绿的眼眸中晃动那个着些许的不安。  
丁马克停下了前行的脚步，[我说过我不想再争执些什么。]他将脸凑进亚瑟的，眼神中满是不可反驳的杀气。  
[Fuck!]亚瑟心里暗暗骂道，克努特突然的死亡让他与丁马克又不得不开始领土之争。但愿亲王快点从诺曼底回来，他可不想再被统治下去…  
  
[北海大帝国，就此结束…]丁马克在看到克努特大帝地墓地时瞬间停止了思考。基督将他带入天堂，虽然丁马克认为杀生无数的克努特很难进入神的庭院，但至少瓦尔哈拉永远都有他的名字。  
十字架与基督让丁马克喘不过气来，教皇厚重的袍服拖至地面，唱诗班已经开始了第一乐章。  
  
诺威乘上了驶往故国的船只，海风吹拂着他苍白的脸颊，刚巧错过了欧石楠的花期，空气中残留着的香味让诺威难以抑制地想要哭泣。没有任何缘由地，或许只是海风将沙砾吹进了他的眼睛，或许是海风吹得他的鼻子微酸。  
埃斯兰靠在诺威身边，安静地看着被雾气遮盖的陆地。  
诺威回到自己的宫殿，没有丁马克家的宽阔，一个人住却显得很舒服，他将埃斯兰的房间搬到了自己的隔壁。长大了的孩子退却了年幼时的天真，更多的时候总是冷漠着，不甚有表情地看着眼前的一切，与诺威多少的有几分相似之处…  
  
诺威开始了一种全新的生活，诺威在冬季的时候会搬去诺曼底，南方的冬季温暖宜人，没有了欧石楠的芬芳更多的是弗朗西斯家浮华的香水味…  
诺威常常在那些华丽的宫宇间失去方向，更多的时候弗朗西斯总是会及时地出现，并将他带出迷宫，然而少数时间里也需要诺威进行一番探险，比如现在…  
面对着一幅油画的诺威正有些咬牙切齿，这是在今天下午第三次见到它了，画上美丽的夫人保持着傲慢的笑容，甚至让诺威觉得这位教养良好的的夫人是在嘲笑自己。  
阴冷的走廊，大理石如镜的地板倒影里只有诺威和昂贵的艺术品们。诺威泄气似地瞥了墙上的油画一眼，宣告自己的妥协，他决定让弗朗西斯来接他。但再此之前他必须找到一些可以消磨时间的东西，于是游走于雕塑与油画之间成了唯一地选择。  
画上的故事与诺威所习惯的神话完全不同，那些不会死亡的神明高高在上。不论世间如何呼唤，也不会降下任何怜悯。  
  
[我亲爱的少爷，原来您在这里。]弗朗西斯的声音远远地传来，在空旷的殿内造成回音，鞋子踏在大理石砖上发出清脆的声响，[您难道不觉得自己还是应该好好认认自己的宫殿吗？]  
诺威并没有作声，他只是淡漠地看着弗朗西斯，天知道是谁将他的宫殿建得如此复杂，而罪魁祸首还在那里一脸的得意。  
[走吧，宴会要开始了。]弗朗西斯直接无视了诺威的沉默，仿佛对着漂亮的瓷娃娃自言自语似地…  
诺威实在难以理解这些法兰西人，除了玩乐以外他们仿佛没有别的生活。舞会就像晚餐一样平凡，穿着华服的王公们，带着奢侈珠宝的贵妇们，圆舞曲永不停歇地。正当诺威走神的时候弗朗西斯已经牵起了少女的手。在舞池之中如鱼游走，滑步优雅而连贯。  
美丽的羽毛与珠宝衬托着铂金色的秀发，高高盘起发髻，露出牛奶般白皙的玉颈，纤手交叠放于身前，或是拿着精致的折扇遮挡着红唇与身侧的密友悄声交谈，天鹅绒的裙摆，被绸带和金丝边雕琢。  
诺威独自走到阳台，星辰明亮，大地显得过分寂寞。  
  
天寒地冻的北方，被茫茫白雪覆盖，一望无际的银白，将天与地连接在一起，空气中残留着欧石楠的香味，却没有任何生气。终日躲在暖炉旁，唯有柴火噼啪作响，结冰的海面，凿开厚厚的冰层才能抓到一些小鱼。整个冬季漫长而难熬…  
极光是最常见的景色，变化着不同的色彩，晕染整个寒冷的夜空，所有的一切都为它的美丽所叹服。  
  
再一次见到丁马克时是在春季驶回北欧的航船上，阳光照色在米黄色的帆布上，张满风的船帆，海鸥的叫声应合着水手们的口号声，海风吹乱了诺威的短发，紫水晶的眼眸在人群中看到，一抹耀眼的金色。  
丁马克向回望的时候看见甲板上的诺威，铂金色的短发在阳光的照射下泛着光晕。苍白的脸颊缺少一些活力，丁马克撇着眉审视这个漂亮的陶瓷娃娃。  
视线相撞的时候诺威下意识地转过头去，然而已经来不及，丁马克朝他走来，皮靴踩在甲板上咿咿呀呀的声响让人觉得错乱。  
[诺子。]丁马克明朗地笑着，看见诺威让他的心情很好。  
如往常一样，诺威并没有答话，冷淡地看着眼前的男人算是回答。  
[还是在诺曼底过得冬吗？]对于诺威行踪了如指掌的丁马克问道，仿佛是确认自己的情报般。  
诺威只是点了点头，[你最近怎么样？]其实不问也知道，诺威自己的情报网早就将丁马克的动态锁定。  
[其实你都知道不是吗？]丁马克笑着回答，带着些许的嘲讽，不知是针对谁的。[啊，对了。]说着丁马克在衣服上翻找了一阵后找出一个银质的十字架发卡。[虽然我是不喜欢，但是诺子格外的适合呢。]说完便自行替诺威将发卡别上。  
金属光泽的发卡再阳光下泛着温暖的色调。  
[果然诺子很适合这种东西。]  
[什么叫这种东西。]诺威嫌恶地打开丁马克伸过来的手，微红着脸想要尽快离开这个人的视线。  
春季的北国依旧寒冷，丁马克打了个哆嗦看着诺威远去的背影，嘴角勾起一个不被人察觉的弧度。他开始酝酿，重新让这些人回到自己身边，不惜任何手段。  
  
  
诺威将咖啡与牛奶融合，浓郁的香气开始在空气中晕染开，埃斯兰接过马克杯，温热的触感…  
[其实，我和他之间在很长的一段时间内没有对话，]诺威顿了顿[确切的是大部分时间都是丁马克一刻不停地不停地说着。]  
埃斯兰完全可以想象得到，素来安静的诺威身边多了只麻雀的景象，是的即便是现在他还是对这个抢走自己哥哥的男人带着难以克制的恶意。  
对于这种恶意艾斯兰并不知是从何时何地何种情况下产生，大抵是在自己懂得了自己只能是诺威的弟弟之后，对丁马克的嫉恨也好，厌恶也好，艾斯兰并不想刻意避开这种赤裸的人性阴暗面。  
或者说，这种阴暗面也正是他对诺威的爱的一种表达，一种无力的表达…  
  
诺威看着艾斯兰时漂亮的紫色眼眸中透露出些许的无奈，是从什么时候开始的呢，这两个人之间近乎敌对的态度？  
从一开始，艾斯兰就明白，那个高大的男人对于哥哥而言的意义，然而内心的另一个自己却排斥着，排斥着事实，排斥着理智…  
  
1066年，威廉公爵向英格兰开战并于同年9月引兵渡海，首先攻占了佩文西和哈斯丁斯镇。  
同年10月，击败了英格兰国王哈罗德的抵抗。圣诞节，威廉在威斯敏斯特大教堂加冕为英格兰国王，亚瑟开始摆脱诺曼人的控制。  
诺威收到这个消息的时候炉子上的肉与黄油融合散发出宜人的香气。油脂吱吱作响，诺威淡漠的表情中看不出任何的情绪变化，而他很快得出一个让人并不愉快的结论，是的，亚瑟每年的进贡以及丰厚的丹麦金将就此结束。  
诺威可以想到得到这个消息的丁马克怎样抓乱自己的头发，然后懊恼地将羊皮地图上的标志拆下，开始对着泛黄的图纸发一个漫长的呆…  
天知道自己为什么知道这些。  
  
而丁马克也如诺威所想到的一样，对着泛黄的羊皮纸开始沉默，一旁的大臣低着头静静地等待着他的爆发。沉默，沉默，持续的沉默让人难以忍受，正当大臣打算说些什么的时候只听见阴沉的声音吐出两个字，[下去。]  
如获大赦的大臣慌忙离开了房间，留下丁马克一个人，盘腿坐在书桌上。  
长久的沉默后，丁马克将原本插在英格兰国土上的匕首拔下，插入爱沙尼亚的版图…  
[虽然真正执行这个计划还要过上一段时间，不过先行打算也是不错的选择。]这样自言自语着的丁马克又换上了爽朗的笑容，推开房门时，午后慵懒的阳光照射在他棱角分明的脸上。  
  
丁马克伸了个懒腰，温暖的阳光让他心情很好，英灵殿中的勇士将注视着历史的前行，巨大的车轮继续滚动，碾碎一切。  
诺曼底的公爵，承袭了法兰克的血统，优雅地占领英格兰，苏格兰，然后是爱尔兰，最后是整个不列颠岛。丁马克不得不退出，强势的优胜者趾高气昂地炫耀着自己的胜利，而失败者也不得不底下曾经高贵的头颅。  
不想去计较这些小细节，但亚瑟祖母绿的眼眸总是在无声地宣告着什么。丁马克苦笑着，将烈酒一饮而尽，酒杯砸向礁石，被海浪吞没…  
波涛只是轻触礁岩，却发出巨大的轰鸣。  
  
背着十字架的人，蒙受着基督的恩赐，在无尽的黑暗中，在无尽的罪孽中寻找乐园。然而，他的乐园独立于世人之外，他在厮杀中寻找存活的意义，他在鲜血中寻找存活的感受，他在罪孽中寻求自身。  
如若嗜血是这个男人的本性，诺威曾一度怀疑自己所倾心的到底是这个男人，还是鲜血的实在感。  
诺威看见海员开始给船只装备弹药，男人们开始和恋人离别，他看见港口金色短发的男人宽阔的背影，单薄的衣衫，深棕色的长裤以及轻便的短靴。  
[这次出海又是要做什么？]  
[在大陆久了就难免想出去，诺子你就乖乖等我回来吧!]丁马克笑着回应诺威不冷不热的问话。  
明显的谎言，你又要开始了吗？长久的征战，直到这片海域再次成为你的私有财产。海浪组织着旋律，开始为你谱写新的乐章。  
漫长的沉默后诺威选择现行转身离开，他的指尖下意识地摸上发卡，金属被阳光照耀得泛着一些温度，微凉，很快就被人体的温度覆盖。  
看着走远的诺威，丁马克开始思考，自己对于这个人的感情，有些超出自己的习惯，总是不由自主低会像当这个人，考虑到这个人。发现这个问题已经有些超出自己的智力范围，丁马克懊丧地抓乱了自己的头发。  
如果那个时候你就能够发觉，或许很多事情都不会发生，很多事情就不会是之后的结局。  
  
诺威正在陷入一场漫长而毫无意义的斗争之中，贵族们拿着手上可笑的筹码，集结成党开始皇位的争斗。对于谁是国王这件事情诺威表现出得漫不经心让所有人都为之诧异。  
年迈的大臣，颤抖着苍老的双手，[我亲爱的祖国，难道您不希望有一个新的王，带领我们重新抵抗冬日的严寒？]  
每每被这般问起，诺威只得深叹一口气，带着忠诚面具的大臣，带着仁慈面具的贵族，带着天真面具的继承人。诺威发现他正处于一个满是虚伪的世界，被精致面具包裹的脸。相反的艾斯兰永远不变的表情在这种状况下显得真诚许多。  
欧石南盛开的时节，小小的不为人注意的花朵，干冷的空气中都是让人眷恋的香气。小小的花朵，漫不经心的散落在荒芜的大地，漫不经心的盛开在寒冷得北欧。  
之后的故事一直要等到12世纪的中叶以后，海风中弥漫着血与火的味道。  
亲爱的先生，我深知这个故事的兀长，若您还是想继续听下去，那请在这里稍事休息。那模糊得无法辨认的记忆里，满是迷雾的海域里还有些故事，可以给您作为无聊的饭后谈资。  
  
  
艾斯兰将牛奶倒入咖啡中，慢慢地搅拌着，慢慢地任咖啡的香气晕染开去…  
诺威正在查收一些信件，其中一张红色的明信片格外的抢眼。诺威紫水晶般的眼眸瞥过短句，便将它弃置一边。艾斯兰可以猜到寄件人是谁，那个唯一可以让诺威心神不宁的人。艾斯兰默不作声地看着，在沙发上坐下不到30秒的诺威很快地站起身，往书房的方向走去，脚步有些烦躁，应该说是有些急切。  
不知道过了多久，反正咖啡杯已经失去了温度，诺威的脚步声才响起，棉拖鞋在地板上温柔的撞击声。  
  
之后艾斯兰长大了一些，孩子在那个年岁总是生长得很快，原本需要双手抱住的帕芬已经换了栖息地，虽然那个位置总是让诺威担心冰岛会长不高。外冷内热的性格也不知道到底是像谁。  
冬季的午后总是让人想喝一杯热茶，然后枕着柔软的枕头进入一个甜美的梦境。  
  
Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and to a certain age.  
The child is grown, and put away childish thing.  
Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.[注2]  
  
艾斯兰关于年幼时期的记忆，总是模糊而不明确的，尤其是关于丁马克先生。他只是记得那个男人如何抢走自己的哥哥，却忘记了他对自己的一切努力，比如那一包一包的甘草糖。  
艾斯兰第一次清楚记得丁马克的时候大抵是在12世纪的后期，那个男人在诺威的港口一晃而过，而诺威则为了这个身影失神了一整天。艾斯兰开始意识到，那个总是浑身浴血的男人，那个总是弥漫着杀气的男人…  
瓦尔德马一世,诺威已经记不清他的容貌，和之后的玛格丽特相比显得过分平庸。甚至连功绩都未必比后者显赫，然而1157年当他的铁骑踏过了易北河，当硝烟与死亡的气息渲染整个爱沙尼亚，没有人会对这个名字无动于衷。  
与其说丁马克喜欢战争，不如说丁马克只是单纯的喜欢征战。政治的，让他觉得生命就好像在滩涂边慢慢散步，并不是说政治不重要，只是对于丁马克而言或多或少的有些浪费生命。  
巨斧劈开肉体造成的声响，血液自心脏开始流向四肢发出的轰鸣，脉搏富有节奏的跳动。  
1219年6月，林德尼西登录，巨大的钟声在破晓时分划破安宁，从上帝指缝中飘扬而下的旗帜，随风飞扬，风声猎猎。后世相传是上帝的意志指导这场战争的胜利，然而对此丁马克只能笑着。  
爱德华·冯·波克，纤细而优雅的矢车菊。  
[你愿意就这样投降？]丁马克看着前来和谈的爱德华，眉角微微上挑。  
[是的，战事再拖延下去也无意义，我方无条件和谈。]爱德华无奈地扯动下嘴角。  
这场征战不会就此结束，大军离开了易北河，他们的下一个目的地是果特兰岛。  
  
门铃被人敲响，埃斯兰开门后看见贝瓦尔德的身影，高大的男子不甚表情地看着艾斯兰，阴沉而不擅言辞的男人背后站着一个较小的男子，顶着柔软的白色帽子，微笑着向埃斯兰打招呼[嘿，埃斯兰最近好吗？]  
这回轮到埃斯兰不甚表情地回应对方，进门后两人向诺威问候后便坐在了习惯的沙发位上。  
[在聊什么？]四人中最为开朗的提诺接过诺威端来的红茶后问道。  
[一些埃斯兰还是小时候的事情。]诺威一边将奶精递给贝瓦尔德一边回答，[刚讲到卡/尔/马/联盟之前。]诺威带着些许的揶揄表情看着贝瓦尔德。  
贝瓦尔德面无表情地喝着红茶[不得不承认的是，那个时候的丁马克的确是我几人中最有实力的人。]关于那场主导权的战争即便是在联盟确立之后依旧持续着，更何况之前。  
  
接下来的是另一个立场的视角，没有了暗恋的赞美，中立地分析13世纪所发生的林林种种。然而在此之前我想先生您或许会更好奇的是贝瓦尔德与提诺之间的一些逸闻。  
  
提诺已经忘记自己认识这个男人的确切时间，沉默而阴沉的男人总是不经意地出现在身边，将一切麻烦解决。然而自己又是什么时候开始在意这个男人的呢？  
在认识贝瓦尔德之前，提诺一个人住在临近波罗的海的土地上，安宁地过着平淡的每一天。小巧的温柔地笑着的提诺第一次见到贝瓦尔德时着实被这个阴沉的男人惊吓到，然而很快地他也发现贝瓦尔德只是单纯的不会表达感情而已。  
其实是个很温柔的人，只是一直冷着的脸很吓人罢了，提诺总是这样暗暗告诉自己。  
铃兰，百合科的细小花朵，除去了欧石南的坚韧，更多的是纤细的优雅，盛开在山谷中的百合花，纯洁美好的钟形花朵。  
他与这个男子之间并没有太多的纠葛，只是慢慢地不经意地发现在一起了那么久，久远到自己都快要忘记那个男人出现时的场景。  
1154年借由宗教的理由而开始的战争，提诺住进了贝瓦尔德的家中。斯堪的纳维亚半岛，寒冷得风吹过大陆上空。他第一次碰到男人冰凉的肌肤，却无比安心地将自己的全部交托给这个男人。男人低沉的嗓音，和与之相称的高大背影。  
提诺发现自己其实是个很不负责任的人。  
[提诺…]诺威的声音拉回了提诺的一些思绪，然而很快又飞散开去，他大概听到一些关于卡尔马联盟之前的事情，不过多多少少都在史学家们的书中有所记载。  
关于那个年岁的东西早就泛黄发霉，忘却的太多，失去的也太多。由丁马克开始的扩张，武力的，政治的，又重新将北海的诸国联系在了一起。  
然而在此之前每个人都有一些关于自己的扩张，关于自己的故事。  
撇开一直努力奋斗的丁马克不讲，贝瓦尔德在神明的指示下对扩张一事也显得积极且认真，十字军的步伐穿过了极寒的冻土。  
提诺在贝瓦尔德身边总是安静着，沉默地执行贝瓦尔德的所有吩咐。大臣们对于提诺一直以来的顺从表示出欣赏，一个乖巧的附庸国，提诺被这样定义，也这样表现着从不发表带有私人感情的意见，宛如一个漂亮的提线木偶。  
  
[为什么？]贝瓦尔德对于提诺的乖巧也在私下里提出过疑问。  
[难道瑞桑不喜欢吗？]提诺歪着头问道。  
[…并不是讨厌，只是你真的没有自己想法吗？]贝瓦尔德沉默片刻后提出[甚至我虐待你的人民你也不会反抗吗？]贝瓦尔德阴沉着脸，静观提诺的反应。  
[瑞桑…并不像是…是这样的人吧…]被盯得心里发毛的提诺，断断续续地回答道。  
[…]对于提诺的回答反而使贝瓦尔德陷入了沉默，对于提诺回答的默认抑或是思考。  
  
于是，提诺出人意料的顺从也就被人所习惯，被人所定义为如绵羊般温柔顺和的男子却在1351年的某一天爆发，虽然这一切都是后话。  
  
埃斯兰看着眼前三人的表情，诺威微阖着双眼享受着宜人的红茶，贝瓦尔德漠然地看着杯中袅袅上升的烟雾，而提诺则明显心不在焉。埃斯兰觉得这种景象的某种似曾相识，某种记忆中得模糊景象，这三人在一起时所陷入的长久安宁。  
[丁马克的确是个人才。]埃斯兰常这样想，他是唯一能使整个家庭气氛调动起来的人。北欧的当家人像个孩子一样挑衅贝瓦尔德，使这个沉默的绅士丧失气度地与他拳脚相向。而能将两人分开的也只有诺威的拳头。  
然而也有例外，已经不记得具体时间，只记得是个并不特殊的早晨。被剧烈的金属撞击声惊醒的埃斯兰推开了自己的房门，满眼狼藉。  
被贝瓦尔德按在门上的丁马克正嗤笑着，嘴角咧开的笑容满是讽刺。贝瓦尔德一如既往阴沉着脸，埃斯兰很好奇诺威为什么还没有来阻止两人。  
脚步声[噔,噔,噔.]地传来，[瑞桑，请不要这样！]只见提诺惊慌失措地想要将贝瓦尔德拉开，却被对方一个甩手摔倒在地。  
  
[嘿，贝瓦尔德，你的小妻子可是被你自己弄疼了哦。]丁马克挑衅着，毫不在意贝瓦尔德愈发阴郁的脸。  
[丁马克，你够了没有?]低沉的男声将音节一个个吐出。  
  
埃斯兰绕过两人去扶摔在地上的男子，对方轻得让人不敢置信。埃斯兰大抵可以想到这场混乱的原因。丁马克对于提诺的专制与为所欲为让贝瓦尔德难以忍受。  
埃斯兰曾问过诺威那次为什么不干涉两人，而诺威只是微笑着给了他一杯热牛奶。后来埃斯兰开始明白，虽然丁马克平日里总是爽朗的笑着，但他始终都是北海的王者。  
  
1351年，黑死病席卷瑞典。  
满脸疲惫的贝瓦尔德，浓重的黑眼圈，病态的容颜中透露着死亡的味道。提诺第一眼看到时甚至无法相信自己的眼睛。  
然而，黑色的病毒如同雾气般弥漫，渗透，深入骨髓。忧郁的宛若病态的恐怖。  
没有人知道，这恶魔的由来，更不会知道它何时才能离开。皮下出血而造成的黑色皮肤，阴郁而哀伤。空气中都蔓延着让人窒息的绝望感。  
提诺，紧攥着自己的衣角，站在贝瓦尔德的房间门口。他被士兵粗鲁地挡住了去路。  
[请让我进去。]提诺焦虑地说着，某些音节模糊不清着。  
士兵面无表情地拒绝了他的请求，提诺不知道要如何是好，他急躁地向正厅跑去。中途被石子绊倒而磨破了皮肤，针扎般的刺痛感后是麻木的灼热。  
[拜托，请您让我见瑞桑。]瘦小的青年站在阴森的宫殿里面对傲慢的君主，无力地陈述着自己的乞求。  
不明白缘由地，想要为了这个男人做些什么。莫名缘由地，想要在这个男人身边。仿佛只要这样就可以安心地，面对这场浩劫。  
  
  
1397年，卡/尔/马联盟。  
玛格丽特富丽的天鹅绒裙摆拖至地面，金色的皇冠安放在她高贵的头颅之上。诺威站在贝瓦尔德身边漠然地看着眼前的一切。  
  
1375年，奥拉夫继承瓦尔德马四世王位，然而22岁的玛格丽特女王成为了丹麦的无冕女王。五年后，挪威国王哈康去世，奥拉夫顺耳继承了挪威国王，1385年，通过强有力的政治手腕，丁马克收回斯堪的纳维亚沿海诸城堡，增强其对波罗的海控制能力。  
1387年，奥拉夫去世。  
丁马克收到消息是正在花园中享受午后的太阳，侍女在廊下匆匆来回。有时候真不愿意相信自己的直觉，丁马克皱着眉头猜想着贵族们的下一步行动。  
[你眼前唯一的障碍就是姐姐英厄堡同梅格伦堡公爵的儿子。]丁马克一边安慰正历经丧子之痛的女王，一边为她分析局面，[很显然，贵族和教会都不会希望王权落入一个德国血统手里。]极其少见的，冰冷的毫无感情的陈述句。  
[…]年轻的女王沉默着，命运总是这般戏弄人。  
  
教皇的意思与丁马克预想的大抵一致，会议在偏厅里秘密进行着，丁马克斜倚着门看着贵族们的决定。  
决定在玛格丽特与阿耳布勒希特之间，烛光摇曳不定，室内因为长久的沉默而显得焦虑难安。玛格丽特下意识地抓紧裙摆，她的目光游移着，直到看到丁马克，一脸安适地看着眼前的情景。  
[真的，可以吗？]玛格丽特小心地靠近丁马克，小心地发音生怕说错些什么。  
丁马克并没有回答，只是微微扯了扯嘴角，给予她一些信心似地将手放在她的手上。会议的结果终于在十二点之前得出。  
玛格丽特，35岁的皇后成为了丹麦的女王。  
1388年，诺威承认这位女王，玛格丽特从而成为丹麦-挪威联合王国君主。诺威也因此重新搬入丁马克的王宫。  
  
  
是夜，小夜曲悠扬，裙摆飞舞。诺威在这场宴会中扮演着一个或多或少的角色，他可以远远看到丁马克被大臣们围拢的景象。而贝瓦尔德一脸严肃地站在大厅的另一边，爱德华则与提诺在一起聊这些什么，诺威觉得自己或许可以提前离开，陪埃斯兰欣赏月色。  
[诺威，]圆润的女声唤住游离的青年，[谢谢。]  
诺威礼节性地向玛格丽特行礼，[您并不需要感谢。]说完诺威抬起右手，[请。]左手轻拖腰身，脚步随着旋律而走。  
欣然地，将手放入那人掌中，优雅地提起裙摆，滑入舞池。玉颈在灯光照射下显出美好的色泽。  
  
丁马克从人群中可以看到诺威浅金色的发，金属质感的十字发卡。  
我爱你啊，如果这样告诉你，你会不会觉得我已经疯狂。  
海蓝色的眼眸，注视着紫水晶的人儿。他的每一个动作，每一个表情，每一处细节。  
揉乱自己金色的短发，丁马克将注意力收回，紫水晶主人无意间的回头让他慌乱。如若被你发现，这罪恶深重的情感，即便被你允许是否也背弃了上帝，背弃了基督的教义？  
被束缚的人心，被束缚的情绪，宣告着毫无结果的希望。  
  
毫无新意的感情，先生如若您已经对接下来的事情略有猜想，请带着您傲慢的笑容看着这个故事继续。您高贵的头脑里构成的结局，与这庸俗的故事有多少相似。  
  
被黑蔷薇包裹的年代，带毒的荆棘，没有阳光的中世纪，一切罪恶终将宣判死刑。被吊死的海盗，与他无尽的宝藏，封存在不为人知的孤岛。拿什么救赎，再深刻的忏悔也无法抹去这流淌于血液中得罪孽。  
暗红色的天鹅绒幕布下，上演的一切都毫不关心。巨大的齿轮碾压过一切，变得粉碎而看不清真相。一切正常的，畸形的；一切正义的，邪恶的；一切真实的，诋毁的。残留下多少真相，又有多少意义。  
诺威淡漠地将牛奶倒入红茶中，灰白的云烟。  
  
诺威开始怀念黑死病时期的林林种种，多少有些病态地怀念那个时候的温柔。他和丁马克之间所发生的说不上新奇的事情。  
那个高大的男人也被黑色的恐怖压迫着，浓重的黑眼圈以及病态的惨白的脸，诺威知道自己也不会好到哪里去，甚至更糟糕，或许本来就白皙的脸现在已经没有了人色。他们什么也做不到，只能感受到自己不断虚弱的身体和触觉，曾经以为那就是世界末日。  
但即便是在这样的情况下，诺威却有着无法抹去的记忆。如《十日谈》描写的，恐惧降临在世界的每一个角落，除了情事所带来的痛感，很少有什么能让他感觉的自己还存活着。  
诺威依旧是那个冷漠的诺威，他姣好的面容被死亡的气息渲染得阴郁而美好，就像黑色的童话，悲惨却勾人心魄。丁马克依旧是那个英勇的丁马克，他棱角分明的脸庞被阴暗的光线包裹显出少有的柔和，宛如死亡的默片，绝望得安静。  
  
很多时候，诺威都不知道要如何解释那个时期人们的内心躁动，死亡的恐惧压迫着精神，却又有另一种焦躁不安的气氛将周身包围，他们试图挣脱这些。  
昏暗的空间内部，一种名为禁忌的魔物，呼唤着人们打开潘多拉的宝盒，丁马克的唇温柔地贴上诺威的，对方并没有过多的反抗安静地应允着。  
衣料蜕去时的悉索声，冰凉的空气。诺威不记得他们的舌在一起纠缠了多久，缺氧所导致意识的不清，以及长时间营养不良导致的虚无感。双手攀上对方的肩膀，温暖的肌肉，联埋进胸膛。这个动作一直维持了很久，丁马克环住诺威瘦弱的腰身[你真该好好锻炼下身体。]在他耳边细语。  
诺威没好气地白了丁马克一眼，狠狠地掐了一下那人的肩膀。除了一个红印子外什么也没留下，他不知道自己还可以留下什么…  
死亡气息蔓延，总是带着过分消极的情绪。他劝说自己换一种角度审视现在。  
丁马克常笑着为他讲一些故事，在睡前或者是午后，诺威安静地靠在他的怀里，听一些温柔的童话，虽然里面偶尔夹杂着灰暗的情绪。诺威知道，即便是丁马克，对于这次也没有信心，没有活下去的信心。通常诺威会奖励他一个吻，浅浅的仿佛只是嘴唇不经意的滑过。  
微笑着接受这个有些别扭的礼物，果然脱下盔甲与诺威坐在一起会是个不错的选择。冰冷的金属会阻隔两人之间体温的交流以及心跳的传递。  
  
阴暗的空气终于得以吹散，温柔的阳光重新眷顾起斯堪的那维亚，丁马克重新换上厚重的盔甲，回复到诺威熟悉的样子，乐观且残忍。诺威不知道这场征战会持续多久，或许很快两个人必须以敌对的姿态在血腥中重逢，不过这一切若降临也无法回避。所幸的是丁马克首先得目标并不在这里。  
被瘟疫折腾得疲惫不堪的人民，贸易，军队暂时只能停止前进，丁马克只是象征性地在领土间走了一圈便回到都城。  
  
马克无聊的时候出了享受宜人的阳光外，就喜欢和人斗殴。然而‘斗殴’二字也单纯是诺威被吵得心烦时说出的气话。庭院里金属的撞击声，激烈的喝彩声交织。  
挥洒着汗水的对决，斧子轻盈地挥舞着，劈开空气而造成的呼啸声，无人可敌的气势，闪耀着的熠熠生辉的眼眸，如天空般蔚蓝。诺威习惯看着这样的场景发呆，任由时间流逝。艾斯兰逐渐长大，银灰色的短发浅紫的漂亮的某色，冰冷的性格却与热情得有些聒噪的格陵兰交好。  
诺威开始明白被起初自己被丁马克吸引的缘由。如同飞蛾扑火，单纯的寻求温暖而忘记致命的灼烧。成为附庸，成为附属。  
  
贝瓦尔德依旧阴郁的表情，对丁马克强制的统治虽然不满却毫无办法。常常发生争执甚至刀剑相向但最后还是沉默。沉默着接受丁马克的强大与嚣张。他们之间的争斗持续了很久，丁马克往往会做出几乎幼稚的挑衅行为，向来老成的贝瓦尔德却每每中招。  
提诺则一直保持着贝尔瓦德的附庸身份，小心翼翼地跟在他的身后。抱着花鸡蛋紧张地看着周围的一切，有些神经过敏似地，偶尔会发出歇斯底里的尖叫声，不过这一切往往都会被诺威制止。  
丁马克实际上只是个大孩子，他希望自己的城堡里热热闹闹的，所有人都按照他的意识生活在一起，她毫无关心别人对于自己自由的意志。  
他只是想要大家都在一起而已，诺威很早便发现这一点，以至于后来贝瓦尔德带着提诺离开的时候，看到丁马克失望的侧脸时，无法克制的想要拥抱这个人。  
虽然瘦小的他只能将丁马克的头环抱在胸口。甚至可以听到某种呜咽声，并不是哭泣只是懊悔得想要大叫却毫无气力。  
回到现实，艾斯兰看着都陷入沉默的三人想要继续问下去却发现之后的事情他大多都已经知道。  
时间过得那么快，不经意间他们彼此已经认识了那么久，久到艾斯兰虽然讨厌但已经习惯吵吵嚷嚷的丁马克缠着自己的大哥。  
现在，先生们故事是否与您想得相同，它只是发生在他们身边的一些琐碎，我也希望她能为您提供很好的谈资，其它无需再多。  
-fin


End file.
